rpggenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Interspecies War
The Inter-species War, also known as the Grand War, is a event that occurred during the rise of the human technology in 2309 A. D. It is considered one of the most deadliest and longest wars between the peaceful worlds ever to occur. It is what caused the 'Connections Treaty', in which STORM or Gaia could not contact or connect with any of the nations. Despite this, a heavy number of species still stayed or were left behind on Gaia, if denied service the aliens are deported to their respected nations if their demands do not see STORM's expectations. 'First Encounters' It began once S.T.O.R.M President and CEO Jonathan Furos announced beginning expansion plans for the human race. In order for this, planetary territories were established. S.T.O.R.M was considered the primary military organization of the human homeworld of Gaia. Despite this, Furos wanted more territory. The nearest planetary world to Gaia was Ares, the homeworld of the asari. The asari had known of the human presence on Gaia, but did not expect them to advance this far into technology. Knowing this, the asari greeted the humans with good intentions. S.T.O.R.M. remained optimistic with the asari from there on, giving in peaceful relations with them. However, meeting the other nations was a big shock. The turians and quarians thought the technology the humans were developing were far from peaceful. Nuclear weaponry, armed ships, plus with the technology given from the asari to give them full travel through the galaxy. S.TO.R.M. kept making territory claims, which angered the other nations more. The biggest territory claim dispute was the planet of Yutani, which belonged to the krogan. The krogan and S.T.O.R.M. construction workers then began to feud when STORM began construction on their latest outpost station. It wasn't until one of the krogan shot one of the the men when they pulled out a stun baton. The krogan announced they were fight back any STORM that approaches Yutani. The turians, who saw the humans as arrogant people who saw themselves as a superior race, joined in the fight to blockade STORM's ships. The death of the worker, once reached to Furos had made him dwell. He then considered that kill to be the first shot to ignite a war. On April 27th, 2309, STORM ships bombed the blockade of turian and krogan. Igniting the long feared war against the human race. The War 'The Turning Point' The turian, krogan groups began to make the advantage to Eden, however the only place standing in it's way was the Fywell Outlands Military Outpost. A offensive was launched, upon the outpost, soon thousands of soldiers who were defending the passageway to Eden began to engage Roas army. The STORM defensive, led by David Dawson, began to withhold the attack. There were several skirmishes then on, Dawsons unit won, Roas unit lost, Dawson's unit lost, Roas unit won and so on. The battle lasted three days, the final day was when Roas launched a attack against the recovering outpost in a attack known as Roas's Charge. The 120,000 soldiers charged at the army, but the defense held. One of the units led forward, despite several units staying back. Many people died in the attack, out of the 120,000 that attacked, only 3,000 survived. Dawson, sickened with the losses, resigned from command. The lead turian unit was able to get past the forces though into Eden's passageway toward the city. 'End of the War' In 2409, the turians began to make their move towards Eden, with Roas planning to overtake the capital and execute Furos. Furos, who overlooked the command defensive against the forces, sent the Elite 47. The 47 soldiers fought hard and valiant against the turian and krogan forces. On the other side, the krogan leader Urdnot Guras was leading a pushing march against the enemy's forces. The krogans led the front lines while artillery was being fired upon STORM's outpost. Despite this, the 47 soldiers continued to defend the base. The krogan were defeated, with Guras being shot in the head by Jonah Mallory, one of the 47 elites. The turians surrended, however Furos commanded his soldiers to fire on the surrendering troops. The troops, who knew it was against their protocal, did not fire. Furos then grabbed a gun and killed the surrending commander Rukil Furis, in retaliation, the troops fired at their commander and chief. Furos was later stated 'KIA' and Mario Leone was chosen to continue Furos final term. Ben Williamson, one of the 47, was elected to alongside Leone to lead the military operations. Leone assigned a peace treaty between the two nations and a No Contact Treaty which would not involve hostile actions against eachother. Furos death and ending of his dictatorship was celebrated throughout the world, and it marked end of the one of the worst wars in history. In the aftermath, STORM began a electorial after Leone's term was over. David Dawson, one of the generals who resigned from military commander, was chosen as CEO or President of the military organization. During his inaugerational speech, he lamented on the Battle of Fywall Outpost, "That day was the darkest day of my life, I don't wish to relive it again.